Dearest Daddy
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A Father's Day fic. Growlithe's Dad Arcanine comes home in his usual grumpy mood lately, due to problems with him and the mom and not getting the ultimate stress reliever. Will his son be able to fill in for the unreliable mom? Anthrofied, Incest, M x M


**Dearest Daddy**

**I always like doing fictions of special days, you know? So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"GRAGH! ! !" Dad slammed down on the couch with a grumpy expression. I know what happens when he does that: bad day at work or getting into another argument with Mom. Mom and Dad...their relationship has been very rocky lately. Long hours of work tire her, and Dad, when he's tired, he _depends _on her to relieve some stress of his, but Mom, she refuses everytime lately. So, it leads to constant arguing to the point that she's living with Grandma. Sigh..."Umm...Dad?" It's a bad idea to talk to Dad when he's in a bad mood, but today is a very special day: Father's Day! He probably doesn't even remember that, like he can't even remember their anniversary. He glares down at me, me peeking out from the corner of the hallway, and growls.

"Not now, son, I'm not in the mood!" He grabs the remote and flicks on to the sports channel. I don't want to continue talking, but with the present hidden behind me, I just have to!

"B-But Dad, today is-"

"Not NOW, son, and get me a beer!" At least he didn't ask for smokes...

"Dad, please, listen to me-"

"GET ME A BEER, NOW!" He shouts at me. I scurry to the kitchen and grab one; his favorite, Gengar Whines. Getting his beer always come first before anything. I bring it to him, and he snatches it from me. Oh no, he'll become drunk if he drinks that, so I better hurry and...

"Wait! Before you drink that...here! Happy Father's Day!" I say before he can yell at me to leave him alone again. His grumpy face alters a bit.

"Eh...?" He grabs the bag from me. He opens it, and sees the seperate box and homemade card. "..." He looks at it, then at me, than back at it, then back to me. "Son..." He pats his leg. "Come on, sit down." I smile; whenever he wants me on his lap, it means it's something he likes to share with me! I excitedly leap on his lap. He sees the cover, which is a picture of him and me holding hands and pawprints in the corners. "Happy Father's Day" is drawn in bones I drew; bones and dogs are a inseparable mix, you know.

He opens the card and starts reading. _"Happy Father's Day, Dad! I'm sorry you and Mom haven't been getting along lately, but remember, I'm always there for you! I love you!" _I bent my ears down while wagging my tail; I'm kind of embarrassed. Dad, he put his hand on my head and patted it: I giggled. It seems that he's happy again, yay! He kissed my forehead. "Thanks, son! Forgive me from before for my angry interactions." Nothing felt better to me than making Dad happy.

"Open the box, open the box!" I can't wait until he sees what's inside! He rips the wrapping paper to shreds and though he never likes to show it, he shows the expression of shock.

"Son...wh-what is..." The gift that was presented was a golden bottle of very rare and extremely expensive beer; Arceus Brewed. Dad's had his eyes on this for months. Brewster Houndoom, he decided to give it to me in exchange for a gold orb I found in our town's local ruins once. He slowly turned his head towards me. "Son, how did you...what the..."

"Secret precautions, Dad. Can't tell ya. Anyways, you haven't been happy lately. Work's been tiring you and Mom out very much, and...Mom's not contributing to you help you out..._there. _I looked Dad's pant. He covered his spot with his hand.

"H-Hey, just where do you think you're looking at...?"

"I'm looking at..." I swiped his hand out the way and grabbed to where I was pointing. "Right here. Mom hasn't been helping you out right here!"

"Stop!" He slaps my hand away. "What your stupid bitch of a mother and I do is none of your business!" Oh no, I think I made him angry again...but I'll fix that. I'll fix the true reason of his anger.

"It is! I'm you guys' son! If Mom can't help with _that, _then I will! Please! I love you Dad and I want to do anything I can to help you! Please..." I gave him the puppy eyes, even though I'm one myself. He stared at me blankly. After a moment of silence, he finally takes action. He sets his presents down on the floor and swiped me up with his arm and starts walking.

"Dad? Where are we go-"

"Shut up." We were heading to his and Mom's bedroom. He threw me on the bed. I wonder if he gave in to my plead. I looked back to him. He got on the bed too, crouching right above me.

"You asked for it..." He started unbuckling his belt. "All the hard days of working I had to do...and that bitch can't even take her time to COMFORT me..." He threw his belt to the side and started pulling down his pants. "I've been so stressed...in many ways than one!" He pulled down his boxers and his big thing popped out.

He gripped my sides and pressed the big thing against me. "Son, you fill in for Mommy, okay?" I nodded my head: anything for you, Dad. Anything for you, Dad... He pulled down my pants and underwear and pulling my tail up, he started putting the big thing inside me.

"Haa...!" Owch, owch, owch! It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?! Does Mom feel this everytime when they do these things?! Still...I won't back down. I've got to fill in for Mom! "Ah! Ah!" Dad starts moving the big thing inside me back and forth. My butt felt like it was becoming bigger. Dad was being so rough, too...this hurts more than when he, which is very rarely, spanks me. "D-Dad! It hurts!" I looked up to him, my eyes blurred by my tears.

"Well that's too bad! Your Mom said the same thing the first time and eventually, she got used to it! So will you! You asked for this, so there's no turning back!"

"Haa, haa!" It's like in those wrestling shows Dad and I watch. The guy is very rough with the other man, and the other guy's groaning in pain like I am. Though...this is different. I'm starting not to...feel pain anymore. My yells of pain are escalating to ones of...something else? My body's less tensed and my muscles loosen. Dad's still attacking my butt with his big thing, but it's not hurting the whole time like in the wrestling matches.

"Haa...haa...Daddy..." I start wagging my tail for some reason and I'm talking much quieter now. Everytime his big thing hit deep inside me, I let out a sound, but not one of pain. Is this how Mom felt, too? He did say that eventually, she got used to it...

"Haagh...didn't I tell you? Scream in pain like a bitch first, moan in pleasure like a bitch second." Moan in pleasure...? Is that what I was doing? I mean...it did feel like how I feel when I get to sit in those cool massaging chairs at the mall: those felt good. This...felt that same kind of good, too. When I'm in the massage chair, I start at low, then the more I enjoy it, the higher I crank up the vibration. I wonder if it's possible to do the same with these activities.

"Dad...Daddy...can you...possibly go at a higher level? L-Like with the- HYAH!"

Dad went even harder than before! The pain was slight and I started to scream loud again. "D-Dad! Ah!" I clenched the bedsheets and my tongue hung out my mouth. The bed shook even more, making louder noises, too.

"Damnit, son! Such a tight ass, just like your mother! You'll take more of this cock inside you like a man, you understand?!"

"Y-Yes, Dad!" I-I have to endure this intensity, just like Dad said! I-I want to impress him, b-but oh! This feels so good, I can't take it... Dad's thing is thrusting into my butt even faster. I can why Mom makes so much noise on certain nights long time before: this...action that we're doing right now feels so nice, it's impossible not to scream!

"Ah shit, son! I'm gonna cum soon!" Huh...? Cum? What is that? Is that a finishing move like in wrestling? If so, I'm a bit nervous. I hope it does not hurt too much... Dad clenches my tail and starts spanking my butt. He lets out a roar and says,

"I'm cumming!"

"?!" Ehh?! Is he p-peeing inside me?! I feel a blast of liquid go inside me. Gr-Gross! Dad, you're so disgusting! "Uhhhnn..." I feel Dad's big thing pull out of me. I look back, and so confused when I see that it's not pee, but...something white? "Dad...what is that white stuff?" He flipped me over.

"It's cum, the stuff I shot inside your mother to make you. Now here: clean me up." His big thing touched my lips. It looked like a pink sausage that's pulsing and overstuffed. How did this fit inside me? I opened my mouth and as soon as I did, he forced it inside my mouth.

"Come on, give your Dad a nice old blowjob!" I-Is this what it's called? His big thing tasted so...I don't know. The white tasted weird but his big thing, I'm not sure how to classify it taste-wise. Like with my butt, he moved his big thing back and forth. I grabbed it with my hands; it feels hard yet squishy. I heard Dad groaning: oh no, am I doing it wrong?

"Son, shit! This feels better than when your Mom does it!" Oh...he likes it. I'm glad! I ease my mouth muscles and take it more relaxed. Like when it was in my butt, it feels good in my mouth. I start making sounds while it goes back and forth inside my mouth. I hear Dad chuckling.

"You like that, son? Here, have another of my helpings!" Dad shot the cum stuff inside my mouth. He doesn't let me to go to avoid swallowing it. It tastes like hot, weird-tasting milk going down my throat.

"Hnn..." He takes his big thing out of me. The cum stuff is falling down my mouth. He laps it up with my tongue and picks up my tired body. He smiles at me.

"Good job, son! You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time! Between you and me, you do a whole lot better than your mom. Until that whore comes back, you'll fill in for her, okay?"

Despite panting heavily and barely being able to keep my eyes open, I smile to Dad and say, "Y-Yeah...and again, Happy Father's Day..."

* * *

**D'aww! Lovely story, eh? Well, I hope that you guys have dads around to spend this day with! Goodbye!**


End file.
